sueño o pesadilla¿
by Lian Black
Summary: solo lean y me dan su opinion


_Sueño o Pesadilla?_ By Lian Black 

_El lugar estaba muy oscuro no sabía bien en donde estaba, sentía frió y estaba desabrigada, solo llevaba puesto un camisón, el que se ponía en verano._

_Empezó a caminar, por donde? ni ella lo sabia, en donde? para que preguntar si estaba todo oscuro y ni ella en ese momento tenía sentido de la orientación._

_A lo lejos se escucha un grito, ella comenzó a correr, trato de agudizar lo más que podía para guiarse con  aquella voz._

_Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta, de tanto que caminaba sintió un aroma de comida parecía que era... torta?, no se confundía lo que olía era más bien a panques unos deliciosos panques; eran sus favoritos. Dejo de darle importancia a la vos para seguir aquel dulce aroma._

_Camino y camino hasta que choco con algo, capas que era una pared o algo que la podría llevar a la salida de aquel lugar. Comenzó a guiarse con sus manos._

_Logro divisar una pequeña luz que tintineaba... capas que ahora se estaba acercando a la salida así que camino mientras miraba la luz. _

_Hasta que..._

_"Toc""toc""toc" eran los suaves golpes de Yoh que le deba en la cabeza en la mañana para que se levantara._

_- Arigatô, pero no crees con tan solo moverme un poco me podría levantar?- pregunto con su típica mirada._

_- Gomen, es que siempre lo hago y vos no te levantas y no me queda de otra que levantarte de esta manera- de disculpo el castaño._

_- Bueno no importa, ahora te podías ir para que yo me cambie- dijo Anna mientras se paraba de su futón._

_El joven se retiro sin pronunciar una palabra._

_La rubia poco a poco se fue vistiendo y casi arrastrando sus pies bajo las escaleras para ir a desayunar._

_Llego a al comedor, donde no encontró a nada ni a nadie en la mesa._

_- Yoh!- lo llamo y al cabo de unos minutos él se encontraba allí._

_- Se puede saber donde esta mi desayuno?- pregunto Anna._

_- Estee... Annita lo que pasa... es que ayer termine tarde mi entrenamiento y no pude comprar nada de alimentos para hoy- respondió Yoh con una leve sonrisa._

_- tendrás que abstenerse a las consecuencias, vas a limpiar "toda la casa", correrás 200 kilómetros y harás 100 abdominales con las pesas de 80 kilos- dijo Anna y agrego- tenes algo que decir?_

_- TOT Iie._

_Yoh comenzó sus quehaceres de la casa en ese instante mientras Anna sacaba algunas galletas para desayunar._

_Quiso prender la tele para ver algunos de sus programas favoritos, trato de prender la tele con el control remoto pero en esta no había pilas._

_Se tuvo que levantar y subió las molestas escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto._

_Cuando entro no se percato que la mesita de noche estaba mal puesta y se golpeo la rodilla, quiso prender la luz pero cuando subió la perilla el foco comenzó a titilar._

_Abrió el cajón del placard y saco una cajita donde tenia una provisión de pilas como para un año y tomo dos._

_Salio de su cuarto y sintió un malestar en el pecho, comenzó a ver borroso y por mala suerte estaba a la orilla de las escaleras y callo golpeándose fuertemente el pecho._

_Yoh sintió el golpe y salio a más no poder de la cocina, vio a Anna tirada en el suelo la llamo pero esta estaba inconsciente._

_Anna podía escucharlo y tambien escucho el grito que pego cuando la vio pero no le podía hablar, se sentía mal no podía respirar y le dolía el pecho, comenzó a tener mucho sueño, sus le pesaban y los cerro._

_La noche amenazaba con aparecer en el pueblo de Fumbari._

_En la habitación 12 del tercer piso del hospital, se encuentra una itako que tenía una mirada fría y calculadora pero daba la casualidad que esta vez ella no tenía los ojos abiertos ni hablaba, era todo lo contrario. _

_Ahí estaba acostada con un aparato que le brindaba oxigeno, tenía la frente vendada. Tapaba una herida bastante profunda pero no tanto como para matarla._

_Yoh Asakura se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama donde descansaba su futura esposa._

**_~~*~~_**

_Oscuridad... de nuevo la acompañaba, otra vez la misma voz que la llamaba y todo ocurría de nuevo, con esta era la segunda vez que tenía el mismo sueño. Pero esta vez era más largo el camino._

**_~~*~~_**

_El joven Shaman estaba bastante deprimido y para colmo estaba solo; todos sus amigos se habían ido de viaje y Manta se encontraba fuera del pais en un viaje de negocios con su otousan._

_Miro el aparato que controlaba los latidos del corazón, este al principio iba bien..._

_Giró la cabeza para observar a la rubia y en eso escucha un fuerte "ppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" era el aparato, el corazón de Anna se había parado._

_Salio como un relámpago del cuarto y busca un medico._

**_~~*~~_**

_Dos caminos... de pronto vio dos caminos, trato de decidir rápidamente cual elegir._

_En uno de ellos había una intensa luz y en la otra una oscuridad que amenazaba en volver loco a cualquiera que lo cruce._

**_~~*~~_**

_Los médicos entraron rápidamente con un aparato para resucitar a Anna._

_Las enfermeras le pusieron un gel en las palancas y lo colocaron en el pecho de la rubia, esta de inmediato levanto su tórax para luego caer a la cama._

_Pero aún no había resultados..._

_Sacaron a Yoh de la habitación para que no siguiera presenciando aquella escena._

_El castaño estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer para ayudar a Anna y ni si quiera le permitían estar con ella en ese momento._

**_~~*~~_**

_Después de un momento eligió el camino oscuro y comenzó de nuevo a caminar._

**_~~*~~_**

_El corazón de Anna daba señales de querer seguir latiendo, al principio débilmente y después normalmente._

**_~~*~~_**

_A lo lejos volvió a ver una luz que titilaba._

**_~~*~~_**

_Los médicos avisaron a Yoh que todo había vuelto a la normalidad pero que aún ella no despertaba._

_Yoh antes de entrar compró tres bolsitas de panques._

**_~~*~~_**

_Nuevamente sintió aquel aroma dulzon que la volvió loca, ya que era su dulce favorito._

**_~~*~~_**

_Yoh se entró y se sentó ceca de la cama de Anna. Tomo una de las bolsitas y de allí sacó su contenido. Cuando sin previo aviso una mano le quito el dulce._

_Yoh observo la mano de Anna mientras giraba la cabeza para contemplar el bello rostro de su querida Anna._

_- Claro te comes la que a mi me gusta y no tenes la delicadeza de despertarme ¬¬U- Fueron las palabras de su prometida._

_Yoh solo se digno a habrazarla a su futura esposa, lo cual hizo que Anna se sonrojara a más no poder y tirar sin querer su panqué._

_- Te extrañe- dijo en un susurro el Shaman King._

_Agarro lentamente el mentón de Anna y le dio un tímido pero dulce beso._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!!!!!!! Como están tanto tiempo que no escribo algo pero bue ya saben las razones (bueno algunos lo saben) este fic va dedicado a mi amiga "XRIS" (jejeje ya le dije que se lo iba a agradecer) aunque este fic no me gustó para nada se que no soy buena escribiendo pero bue' que se le va a ser. Este fic fue creado y terminado en la clínica, claro tenia que cuidar a mi papá que le había agarrado una crisis de asma que casi va para terapia intensiva pero gracias a Dios ahora esta bien._**

****

**_Para los que no sepan que son los panques: son como las magdalenas y pastelillos._**

****

**_Bueno espero que le guste._**

****

**_Bye _**

****

**_Sean buenos y manden un reviews aunque sea._**

****

**_Y ahora el Vocabulario:_**

****

**_Otousan: papá._**

****

**_Gomen: Perdón._**

****

**_Iie: No._**

****

**_Soy jodida lo se pero hago algunos chivos de mis fics:_**

****

**_"Cuando una chica se entromete"_**

****

**_"Visita nocturna"_**

****

**_"Alguna vez viste a Yoh furioso"_**

****

**_"Pensamiento"_**

****

**_"Callejón"_**

****

**_"Cuando un ángel encuentra su otro par"_**

****

**_"Un día de verano"_**

****

**_Son todos Yoh/Anna_**


End file.
